


Everytime you hear a scream

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Uno, Dos and Tres tried to bully a ghost girl but failed when she scares them.





	Everytime you hear a scream

Uno, Dos and Tres were bullying a boy with glasses but they hears a soft yet haunting voice singing

Dos and Tres screamed as a boy runs away in terror

Uno said "You idiots it's only a voice singing a annoying song"

They continued hearing a voice singing

Dos and Tres whimpers

Uno said "When I get my hands on that girl I'm gonna-!"

But skeletal arms rises from the floor

Uno, Dos and Tres screamed and run away into the girls bathroom

"AAAAAAH!!! BOYS!!!!"

Punching sounds were heard

Uno, Dos and Tres walked out of the girls bathroom covered with bruises 

Uno facepalmed "The principal won't let us see the girls naked you idiots!"

But they hears a girl voice counting in Spanish

The bullies screamed like girls and run away to the library

"I-I think we lost her"

Suddenly a girl appears behind them

She has long black hair that covers her face and tan skin. She wears a tattered light blue quinceanera dress

"Uh hey wha-whatcha go-got there a-a silly dress"

Uno, Dos and Tres laughed nervously

"Let me stripped that dress off to see your nice beautiful-"

A ghost girl lifted her hair revealing her mangled face

Uno gulped "sexy body"

Her face peeled up exposing her skull and screeched

Thunder crashing

Uno, Dos and Tres screamed and run away in terror

She returned to normal

A ghost girl laughed

Thunder crashing

She disappeared

The End


End file.
